The New Beginning
by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors
Summary: Rinalpha is 16 years old. When her parents are murdered in cold blood by the Shredder's ninjas, Rinalpha joins the turtles and becomes a sort of sister to them. Will Rinalpha get the revenge she seeks? Will she endanger the Hamato family? ABANDONED! FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1<strong>

**-High School Achievements**

_'Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while._

_School started and I made new friends. It is now the middle of my third year in High School and I'm the most popular kid in the school. I have great leadership skills, a mind like Einstein's, a good sense of humor, and I was strong; no kid even dared to steal my lunch! I have good friends and good grades. I'm the smartest kid in my grade! I am currently attending many after school activities that include Chemistry Club and Advanced Art. I am very proud of myself. I never thought that I would be such a success in life! Nothing could ever change that!'_

* * *

><p>Two months later…<p>

Rina pulled the group together and spoke to them urgently. As team leader it was her job to come up with a plan to win the District Track Championship.

"Alright guys, here's the plan. We run beside them and not run ahead. Try to save your energy. Once we get closer to the end. Sprint to the finish. They won't see it coming! This team is always over confident."

The group nodded in understanding and respect. Rinalpha often got this gesture as a sign of respect. She was the kind of leader who listened to other people's opinions and worked it out so that everyone was happy. Everyone liked Rina being leader. And no one every challenged her.

The runners took their places and got ready to race.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the race starting!

_'Darn!'_ She thought as she took off running.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. As she made her way next to the other team she was tempted to run ahead. It was in her blood. Get ahead and stay ahead. But she had to obeay her plan and stay in step with the Howling Wolves team. Ever so often they would pull ahead but Rina made sure to speed up and slow down to stay even with the leading team member. After three and three quarters of laps around the track the runners got close to the finish line.

_'Let's do this.'_ About fifty yards from the finish line Rina put on a burst of speed and sprinted ahead. She quickly looked over her shoulders to see the surprised faces of the opposing team, desperately trying to run faster. But they had foolishly used up all their energy running at full speed. As Rina crossed the finish line her parents came running over to her from the sidelines. They hugged her and congradulated her as she was given a trophy and a medal was placed around her neck.

"Rina! Rina! Rina!" The crowd cheered for her along with her teammates and friends and family.

As Rina walked over to the cooler to get some water she instead picked up a blue water balloon. She chuckled mischieviously as she walked up behind her coach.

She then flung the water balloon at the back of his head and it burst with cold water flying everywhere!

"Ah yeah son! Never underestimate the balloon throwing arm!" Rina exclaimed.

Rina fell over backwards laughing so hard she thought she would die of laughter!

The coach turned around and looked at Rina flailing her arms around uncontrollibly.

A smile crept across his face as he walked over to the cooler and picked up another water balloon and dropped it on Rina. She looked up whipping tears from her eyes as she continued to laugh. Her coach smirked and the whole team ended up being in a full fledged water balloon war!

Everything was as it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-Strange Beings**

After the balloon fight Rina's parents took her home.

"Are you ready for summer Rinalpha?" Rina's mother asked.

"Yup!" Looking up to the stars of Manhatten, "It'll be great!"

Rina's parents looked at each other happily and her father walked up to her, "You should be very proud of yourself today Rinalpha. You won the tournament and for that we are proud of you."

"I know dad! I am proud and I hope my life will be just as successful!" Rina jumped in the air and spun multiple times skillfully.

After that it went silent. Their conversation ended adroubtly. Rina sensed something. Something wasn't right. She could tell.

Before she could warn her beloved family, a bunch of people in black suits suddenly landed all around them. The family jumped back in surprise.

"Who are they?" Rina's mother asked, her voice shaking.

"They almost look like ninjas…" Rina trailed off as she mumbled to herself.

"Right you are little child." Something or someone landed behind them with a clank and a thump. Rina whipped around to see an amazingly scary figure with steel armour on and brutle weapons in hand.

"We are the most dangerous villians in New York." The deep voiced man said behind a steel mask.

"W-who are you?" Rina asked bravely.

"I am Shredder and we are the Foot clan ninja warriors!"

Shredder grabbed Rina's shirt and yanked her away from her family.

"Mom! Dad! HELP!" She screamed in fear.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Rina's dad ordered.

Rinalpha did not see the slight nod of Shredder's head that indicated the Foot ninjas to attack.

They jumped and kicked and punched Rina's parents as she tried desperately to try and get away from Shredder's tight grasp. She tried everything she was taught to do to a stranger but nothing worked with all that armour on. As her parents collapsed on the ground Rina slowly sank to the ground in shock and agony, her wrists still being held by the one called the Shredder. Shredder snapped his fingers and the Foot ninjas backed off the innocent humans and Shredder let Rina drop to the ground looking on in horror.

The Foot ninjas and Shredder made their way up the fire escape and stood on the roof. While the ninjas disappeared over the rise, Shredder stayed behind and looked back at Rina, his dark shape silhouetted against the bright moon, "This isn't over Rinalpha." He threatened and then vanished into the night.

"Mom! Dad!" Rina made her way over to her fallen parents, "Get up! Please get up!" Tears came to her eyes as she begged and pleaded.

Her mother and father looked at her through pained eyes, "Careful going Rinalpha, we… love you." As their eyes slid closed a smile crossed their broken faces, happy knowing that her daughter would be alright.

"Noooooooo!" Rina howled in agony and sadness. That's when the tears came.

She sobbed in the rain hugging her parents and just simply breaking.

She heard sirens in the distance but she didn't even make a note about it. Rina was lost in the world of memories as she passed out from hypothermia that had started to set in, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>'Why am I so cold?'<em> Rina thought in confusion, _'It's not winter.'_

Rina slowly came back to reality and the first thing she noticed was that her head hurt a lot. She opened her eyes to a blinding light and immediately shut her eyes tight against the harmful light. Rina managed to put her hand up the the source of light, shading her eyes so that she could look around.

Rina instantly realized where she was and frowned. _'Why am I in the hospital?'_

Then the painful memories hit her like a rock. She winced in pain and misery as she remembered being out in the rain with her parents as they were ambushed by… who?

Rina couldn't remember who attacked them. Then her eyes went wide and she started to panic. Her parents!

"Mom! Dad! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rina hit the call for help button multiple times before getting like ten nurses rushing in like a bunch of mad people.

"Where are my parents?" She asked them.

"Excuseme, whatisyou'rename?" Rina looked at her like she was crazy. She had no idea what the nurse said since she spoke so fast

"What is you're name young one?" A nurse who spoke real English spoke to her, most likely translating what that other nurse had said.

"My name is Rinalpha A. Cloudill." She answered trying to stay calm, but anger was soon getting the better of her. She wanted to know where her parents were and she wanted to know now!

Then the nurses quickly filled out and Rina was left alone until they returned with a policman who had kind eyes. All he had to do was look at Rina and her anger ceased as fast as it had set in.

"Hello there." The policeman said kindly, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired and freezing cold." Rina said as she sneezed loudly.

The policeman gently grabbed her bed sheets and pulled them over her, "My name is officer Peter and I have come to check on you and ask you a few questions."

Before officer Peter could say another word she asked a question of her own, "Where are my parents?" She whispered barely audible with a hint of warning in her voice

Officer Peter took off his hat respectfully, "Rinalpha… you're parents… are… are dead.

Rina could have sworn that her heart had stopped for a mear ten seconds, "Wh-wh-what…" she stuttered in horror.

Rina nearly fainted from shock and dispear and the officer had to rush over to her side and keep her awake.

It was several moments before anyone said another word, "What happened…" a tear slid down her face as she managed to face officer Peter.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. The police found you and you're parents unconcious in the rain. We took you to the hospital because you had a bad case of hypothermia." Officer Peter explained, "We did everything we could but you're parents passed peacefully."

Rina turned away and tried to hold them back but suddenly the water works started and she sobbed unaware of nurses looking in on her sympathetically. As she started to run out of breath Rina slipped down into the covers and cried some more. It seemed like an hour had gone by, by the time she had cried herself out. All that was left was slight whimpers and gasps for air. The nurses came rushing in as they heard Rina's shocked, labored breathing. Something shot in her right arm and darkness slammed into her vision.

Rina moaned in pain and opened her eyes. Her head hurt. The last thing she remembered was hearing about her dead family. Rina's head felt numb to all emotions except defeat.

_'I could have stopped them. I could have saved them. What have I done?'_

Rina closed her eyes again and hung her head in sorrow.

"Well I see that you're ok."

Rina looked to her left and saw officer Peter.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

Rina looked down again, "Defeated and utterly helpless." She said miserably.

"That's a natural feeling to have after the death of a family member."

"May I ask you some questions when you are ready?"

_'You get right to the point don't you?'_ He seemed quite nice but not very concerning or understanding.

"I'm ready." Rina mumbled.

"Ok, tell me everything that you remember about that night.

Rina sighed and began. She told the policeman about her race and how they were going home. Since she now remembered the attackers she said how the so called ninjas ambushed and killed her parents by the orders of a dark ninja in shiny armour.

"He said his name was the Shredder and they were in the Foot clan." She explained, "They even knew my name somehow!"

"Thank you very much." He simply said, "I now must leave you my friend but I'm sure I'll see you soon." At that he left the room to Rina all by herself looking at him, confused at his sudden departure.

_'Who were those ninjas?'_ She thought confusedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-All Alone… Or Not**

A whole boring week had passed in the hospital since that terrible night in the rain. Rina was being dischared today and was going to have to get sent to a foster home.

_'Now to put my plan into action!'_

The nurses unhooked her from cords and cables and got her things. She got dressed and sat in the wheel chair that she didn't need. Rina was to be taken to her house to get her things by a woman called Ms. Stemmer and then sent to a foster home. Only she didn't want that.

When they got to her house Rina nearly broke down. This house held so many memories of her parents. Besides them she had no other family to go to.

Rina ran into the house and wasted no time in grabbing her old backpack and placing her most prized posessions in it. She grabbed photos and toys. She even grabbed her toy tabby cat that had been a present from her mother when she was six. They never owned a pet.

Rina had been planning this for a week

When Rina was finished packing she heard the nose of footsteps on the porch. Rina froze and tried not to make a sound.

"Rinalpha? Are you ok in there?" Rina recognized Ms. Stemmer's voice.

She didn't answer and slowly made her way over to her bedroom window. She pushed it open, grunting and threw her backpack to the ground of the two story house. She climbed out the window and slid down the awning landing on the flowerbed. Recovering Rina grabbed her bag and ran. She ran as fast as she could. Being part of the track team gave her an advantage.

She was about a block away when she heard Ms. Stemmer calling her to come back, even threatening her. But she didn't look back, not once. As she headed into the unknown city beyond, she felt free.

* * *

><p>Rina finally started to get tired as she trudged into the city of Manhhaton, far away from her home in Brooklyn. She soon found what she was looking for. An old abandoned house near an old a dead allyway. Rina smiled and walked into the house through a broken window. She hissed with pain as the broken glass dug into her skin leaving scratch marks on her hands. She tummbled into the house and looked for a place to live. She soon found a child's bedroom with a bed on it.<p>

Rina dragged herself over to the bed and collapsed on it gratefully. She knew that the room would need cleaning if she was going to live here forever and she didn't know what she would do when her alowence money ran out but that could all wait for tomorrow. Right now Rina just wanted to dream about her parents peacefully living in the afterlife.

* * *

><p>Rina woke up early to the sound of her stomach growling and her great thirst.<p>

She groaned as she reluctatly got up and put her shoes on. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and Rina knew that she had to go to the store… wherever the store was.

She grabbed her allowence and climbed out the window again, the glass reminding her that she needed to get some gauze for injuries.

For about an hour Rina walked the streets blindly looking for the store until she gave up and went over to a young woman about her age waiting at the bus stop.

"Excuse me." Rina said politly, "Could you please tell me where the nearest grocery store is?"

The teenager put down her newspaper and looked up at the young girl.

"Sure. You just keep going down this street for ten blocks, turn left and walk for another five, and then turn right and walk till you see it."

"Thanks miss!" Rina pulled out her charming smile that everyone loved so much.

"May I ask you you're name young one?"

"My name is Rina." Rina smiled. Maybe she had made a new friend.

"Well that's quite a nice name isn't it?" Rina suddenly rethought the friend idea as the strange girl got up and walked towards her, reaching into her pocket.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I think I'd better go, my parents will be waiting." She lied as she turned to run.

Rina felt a tight grip on her shirt and looked up fearfully to see the girl holding her tight, "Oh I don't think you're parents are waiting since you don't have any anymore!" The girl pulled out a needle and began to pull her towards him.

"How do you know I have no parents?" Rina started to panic, she hated needles! In fact she was terrified of them!

"Because I heard it from my old friend." She said evily, "Come now Rinalpha. Master Shredder is waiting."

"Shredder?!" That was the last thing Rina said as the strange girl injected the substance into her. Everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-Baxter, Karai, and Ninjas**

"You'll never have her!"

"Dude, that is messed up."

"You don't know what you're doing Baxter!"

"Leave an innocent human out of this!"

Rina heard raged voices but they were all fuzzy and far away. She couldn't tell who it was. She heard clanks and pounding, laughing and growling.

What was going on?

Rina tried to move, open her eyes but the effects of the drug still had a hold of her and she didn't have enough strength to do so.

"Take one more step Red and the girl will be dropped!"

Rina felt herself fall several feet and held up again. The sudden movement scared Rina into opening her eyes quickly and she yelped.

Rina looked around and saw that she was tied up by a rope and being hung over a green and glowing ooze in a gigantic chamber! Rina looked around franticly and saw tall figures in the shadows although she couldn't tell who they were. It was too dark.

In panic Rina moved around and struggled against the ropes that held her.

"Stop!"

Rina froze at the voice, not knowing where it came from.

"That won't help you! Stay still!" Rina nodded and stopped struggling.

She squinted and strained her eyes to try and see who was in the shadows. Suddenly a strange creature came out of the shadows and approached her. Rina's breath caught in her throat as she looked on in disbelief as a gigantic mutant fly flew up to her!

"Well, well, well! I see you have woken up. Did you have fun seeing you're family die? When you could have saved them, but you didn't." Rina got over her shock at a talking mutant fly at the mention of her parents and tried to kick the mutant.

The creature backed off, "You're quite the little brat aren't you? You know that it was your fault. You did nothing to save them as you're family was beaten to death. What could you have done? Fight back? Attempt to save them? Tell them that you loved them?"

That hit Rina hard. What the fly said was true. She should have faught harder. Rina hung her head and started to cry in guilt and grief.

"Leave her alone Baxter!"

Rina looked back into to the shadows and saw four pairs of angered eyes.

_'Who are you?'_ Rina thought.

"Back off Baxter!" One of her saviors yelled.

Rina looked at the fly that was called Baxter and whimpered in the hopes of him letting her go. But he didn't budge.

This was it. _'I'm gonna die.'_ Rina thought, _'At least I'll be with my parents again.'_

Rina howled in sorrow. Her parents were dead because of her!

"No! You're right fly! It's my fault! I murdered my parents! Drop me! I don't care anymore!" Rina screeched, "I deserve to die!"

Without a word, Baxter dropped Rina and she saw a flash of blue as she fell.

* * *

><p><strong>-(an hour earlier…)<strong>

"Come on Raphie boy! Keep up!" An orange banded mutant turtle laughed.

"Shut up Mikey!" The red masked hot head answered.

"Hey wait up Leo!" The turtle in purple panted.

"Nope!" The one called Leo called.

"You can do it Donnie!" Mikey encouraged as he reached the finish line first.

"Ok!" Donnie said confidentally.

Leo crossed second and Donnie and Raph were neck and neck in the race to third.

"Come on Raph!" Leo yelled.

"Beat 'im Donnie!" Mikey jumped in the air.

The two brothers ran across the rooftops of New York City happily. They were having so much fun.

Donnie dove and tripped Raph in the process succeding in winning third place.

"Yes! I didn't lose!" Donnie stood up and whooped with joy, "Here that Raph? I won and you didn't!" Raph pulled Donnie to the ground and gave him a noogie, "I'll get you next time!" They all laughed until they heard something below them. The four mutant brothers ran to the edge of the building that they sat on. Below they saw a too familiar face.

"Karai!" Raph hissed.

"What's she got there?" Mikey asked.

The turtles looked closer and saw that Karai was carrying an unconcious little girl!

"Who's that?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know." Leo frowned. _'This can't be a good thing.'_

As if reading his thoughts Raph said, "Well it can't be good so lets go get 'er!"

The turtles nodded and took off to follow Karai.

Karai soon led them to a building and went inside. Donnie cracked the code and when they went inside they found her talking urgently to Baxter and she gave the girl to the mutant fly. Bishop walked away and Baxter took the girl to another room. Baxter let the door slowly close and Donnie threw his bo staff to jam the door open.

"Good going Donnie." Leo praised.

Donnie nodded and opened the door. The turtles ran to the shadows to observe Baxter (Donnie taking his bo staff).

Baxter tied the girl up and raised her over a tank full of mutagen!

"Oh no…" Leo breathed.

"We gotta help her Leo!" Raph whispered.

"Let's go." Leo said.

The turtles revealed themselves and charged towards Baxter, their weapons drawn.

Baxter turned around and started battling the mutants but he had the advantage because he could fly.

They took their fight back into the shadows. Weapons clanking and fists pounding.

"Why are you doing this Baxter?" Leo grunted as their weapons collided

"I'm going to mutate her and use her as my own slave!"

"You'll never have her!" Raph raged.

"Dude, that is messed up!" Mikey looked up at the young girl.

"You don't know what you're doing Baxter!" Donnie tried to say.

"Leave an innocent girl out of this!" Leo commanded.

The weapons clanked again and Raph tried to make a break for the girl.

"Take one more step Red and the girl will be dropped!"

Baxter pressed a button and the girl was dropped a few feet. At the sudden movement the girl's head shot up and she yelped in surprise.

Leo saw her start to struggle and he knew that if she became free that she would fall into the mutagen.

"Stop!" Leo yelled. The girl froze and looked straight into the shadows not seeing the turtles.

"That won't help you! Stay still!" The girl nodded and became still.

Baxter threw Leo back and flew up to the girl.

Leo saw her surprised eyes but she looked like she was in shock, for she didn't make a sound about Baxter's form.

"Well, well, well! I see you have woken up. Did you have fun seeing you're family die? When you could have saved them, but you didn't." Baxter said

Leo saw the girl freeze and try to kick Baxter.

Baxter backed off to avoid being hit, "You're quite the little brat aren't you? You know that it was your fault. You did nothing to save them as you're family was beaten to death. What could you have done? Fight back? Attempt to save them? Tell them that you loved them?"

The girl hung her head and started to cry softly.

"Leave her alone Baxter!" Raph screamed and Leo looked at Raph's clenched fists.

The girl seemed to look straight at Leo but still not seeing him.

"Back off Baxter!" Leo ordered and the girl whimpered a bit.

When Baxter didn't move the girl howled in grief and misery. Leo saw Mikey flinch at the grief stricken sound.

"No!" The girl said for the first time, "You're right fly! It's my fault! I murdered my parents! Drop me! I don't care anymore!" The girl sobbed, "I deserve to die!"

Baxter chuckled and clicked the button. She cried as she fell. Without thinking Leo ran and jumped to catch the girl but she was just out of reach and Leo missed her!

"No!" Leo screeched as the girl fell into the mutagen.

It bubbled and popped as the mutagen ate it's victim. Leo jumped out of the way as something moved up to the surface. It's hand reached out and climed over the side of the tank covered in green goo. It fell to the floor unconciuos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**-New Friends**

Rina woke up to the sound of beeping and snoring. And snoring?

Rina looked to her left to see a sleeping green mutant creature with an orange mask on!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rina screamed. The creature shot up and screamed back in surprise.

By reaction and fear, Rina punched the creature back against the wall. She took a closer look and saw that the creature looked like a mutant turtle! Rina heard voices outside the door to the room she was in and got into a defensive stance while laying down in the bed.

"Mikey! What's all the screaming ab-" the door opened and revealed three more turtles. The turtle with a red mask looked at the one Rina punched and looked back at her with fire in his eyes.

"Why you little-"

Rina gasped and held up her hands to protect herself, "Please don't hurt me! Keep away mutants! Tell the fly to let me go!" Rina shook as sobbs wracked her body.

The turtle in purple walked up to Rina and she shivered as he touched her.

"We aren't going to hurt you." He said in a calm voice, "In fact we saved you."

Rina looked up into his eyes and saw truth in them.

"What about the fly?" She wimpered.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Who are you?" Rina whispered.

"We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." He said.

Rina's eyes went wide at the word 'ninja', "Ninja?!" She squeaked in horror, "Th-then are y-you with th-the Shredder?!"

The turtles looked at her in surprise as if wondering how she knew the Shredder, "No, he's our enemy." The red banded turtle said walking up to her.

Rina clung to the purple masked turtle for protection as the red one got closer and closer. For some odd reason, she felt safe near the purple turtle.

"Don't let him hurt me! Please." Rina shut her eyes and sobbed.

The turtle pulled Rina away and looked at her, "He won't hurt you, he just got mad because you punched his brother."

Rina instantly felt guilty for punching the orange banded turtle, "I'm sorry. I was scared."

"It's ok. You didn't hurt me." Rina turned and saw the orange turtle walk up to her.

"What are you're names?" Rina asked.

"My name is Donatello." The purple turtle said, "The orange one is Michelangelo, the hot head is Raphael, and old fearless over there is Leonardo. But you can call us Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and Leo."

"Ok."

"What's you're name?"

"I'm Rinalpha A. Cloudill but you can call me Rina." Rina's stomach growled and she started to feel sick.

"Are you hungry?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah!" Rina said excitedly, "I haven't eaten in two days!" Rina jumped off the bed and stood up but something wasn't right. She seemed a bit... taller, and it was hard to keep her balance.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"I-I don't know." Rina looked at her hands and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Rina jumped back and fell to the floor. She looked at her feet and saw that they were green with only three toes! She looked at herself and started to panic. Rina turned to look behind her and saw a shell!

"I-I-I'm a turtle!" Rina clutched the table, screeching and yelling, "What's going on, what's going on, what's going on?!"

"Raph! Get her to calm down! She's going into shock!" Donnie yelled.

Rina felt herself pulled to the ground and pinned down.

"Calm down Rina!" Raph yelled, "You're gonna get hurt!"

Rina stopped struggling and screaming and looked Raph in the eye, "What happened to me?" Her voice cracked.

* * *

><p>After she had calmed down the turtle brothers told Rina everything. After they had finished, they noticed that Rina's bright blue eyes were glazed over, "What will I do now?" She whispered.<p>

"You shall stay with us."

The turtles looked around to see Master Splinter in the doorway, "It is not safe for a mutant to wander the streets." Everyone clearly saw Rina flinch at the word 'mutant'.

"Yes, you can stay here until I can make an antidote so you'll become human again!" Donnie told her.

"Really? Thanks Don!" Rina launched herself into his arms and Donnie blushed a bit.

"Good idea Donatello." Splinter agreed.

"Who are you?" Rina asked.

"I am Master Splinter, these four's teacher and father."

"What do you teach them?" Rina asked curiously.

"I teach them the ways of ninjitsu."

"Cool. Can I learn?" Rina asked pulling away from Donnie.

"Of course my child. We will start when ready."

"You wanna eat now Rina?" Mikey asked smacking his lips.

"Yeah!" Rina jumped around.

"Do you like pizza?" Rina froze and her mouth hung open.

"I don't like pizza, I love pizza!"

Donnie chuckled as Mikey and Rina ran to the kitchen and he could here them fighting over a slice. He could tell that Rina would fit here perfectly.

"What's the matter Donnie boy? Taking a liking to this girl?" Raph teased.

"No." Donnie walked out of the lab to try to get a pizza slice before it was all gone.

_'She's just like Mikey, a teenager on the outside and a little kid on the inside..'_

* * *

><p>Later that day the turtles told Rina everything about their history and battles. Soon they all fell asleep after watching an awesome movie, Mikey had suggested. Raph on the floor with a popcorn bowl on his face, Leo next to the couch, Donnie and Mikey leaning on each other with a sleeping Rina in between.<p>

Leo suddenly woke up and decided to go topside for some fresh air. Little did he know that he had woken up Rina and she followed close behind him.

Leo led her to a rooftop and he sat down at the edge looking up at the night sky.

"Beautiful isn't it Leonardo?" The voice startled him as he looked to see Rina behind him.

_'How did she follow me without me noticing?'_ Leo thought in confusion.

Rina sat down next to him and stared at the stars.

Suddenly Leo broke down in tears, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time!" He confessed suddenly, "I've failed!"

Leo couldn't understand why he was showing his emotions to a stranger but he couldn't control it.

Rina looked at him through much older eyes, surrounding them a pink mask flying in the wind that was given to her earlier.

"Leo you have not failed. You saved me from Baxter and took me into your home." Rina placed her hand on Leo's shoulder, "I am grateful to you and your brothers."

"But i couldn't save April either!" Leo felt so guilty about that night. April had been coming to the lair to visit but was ambushed by some Kraangdroids. Leo failed to here her cries for help and they found her the next morning, dead. Donnie was devastated and Casey died soon after in a Purple Dragon fight.

"Not everything is your fault Leonardo." She said with a hint of sadness, "Remember that."

Together Leo and Rina sat on that roof all night watching the stars silently. A kind of bond had formed between the two mutants by the time they had made it home.

"Where have you two been?" Donnie asked running up to them, hugging each in turn, "We thought the Kraang had got you!"

"No Don, me and Rina were having a little chat." Leo winked at Rina and she smiled at him.

"Hey Mikey!" Rina said smirking, "What's green and wet and is a ninja?"

"I don't know, what?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Suddenly Mikey had a water balloon in his face.

"You!" Rina smirked.

"No way dudette!" Mikey stared at Rina who was trying hard not to laugh, "You like water balloons too?"

Rina nodded and threw another.

"Awesome!"

_'Where do these balloons come from?'_ Leo wondered.

The five turtles ended up being in a water balloon fight. They laughed and joked for hours.

For the first time since April's death Leo felt a little weight come off of his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**-Ninja Honor**

The next day Donnie took Rina to her little abandoned house that she had planned to live in to fetch her belongings. They traveled by night and Rina was starting to get tired. She knew that she would have to get used to that.

Rina climbed out of the truck that the turtles called the Shell Razor and walked into the house. Donnie followed right behind. Rina ran to get her things but as she grabbed the picture of her family she suddenly started to cry. Rina felt a wave of guilt crash over her as she remembered what Baxter Stockman had told her,_ 'You did nothing to save them as you're family was beaten to death. What could you have done? Fight back? Attempt to save them? Tell them that you loved them?'_

Rina heard a knock but she ignored it as she hugged the photo.

"Rina?" It was Donnie, "What's wrong?"

"It's my fault!" She blurted out.

"What is?"

"My parents death!" Rina cried, "We were attacked by the Shredder and the ninjas and they killed my family! I couldn't save them! Oh Donnie!"

Rina turned around and hugged the young turtle as she cried.

"It's ok Rina. It's not your fault." Donnie cooed.

"But it feels like it is." She whispered.

"Come on, lets go home." Donnie slung his shoulder over Rina as they walked back to the Shell Razor.

* * *

><p><strong>(1 month later…)<strong>

_'Dear Diary,_

_It's been a whole month since I became a mutant turtle and surprisingly, I don't mind. The four brothers are nice to me and Master Splinter is teaching me ninjutsu with the turtles. He also gave me my own weapon called the Kusarigama! And if I do say so myself, I think I'm pretty skilled with it! Cool! I soon realized that I was much like the brothers. I was a party animal like Mikey, a science 'geek' like Donnie, a tough fighter like Raph, and a good leader like Leo. Mikey and me hang out and play pranks on each other and his brothers. I have become great friends with old fearless Leo, as Raph likes to call him. Raph and I love to kick butt together. Well, Donnie and me. We've had a special connection since the day we met. I don't know why, but i feel like I can trust him with my life. He's kind and funny. He's my best friend. I don't now what I'd do without him.'_

Rina got up from writing as she heard the turtles talking loudly in the kitchen. She walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Rina waved at them and got herself a snack.

"Whatcha guys up to?" Rina sat down at the table and began cleaning her Kusarigama.

"Oh, well, well, we were… nothing." Leo stuttered.

Rina raised an eye in disbelief.

"We were arguing about if you can come topside with us!" Mikey blurted out before covering his mouth.

"Oh Leo! Can I?" Rina asked excitedly.

"It's just… I'm not sure you're ready." Leo said.

"Please!" Rina put on the puppy face that Mikey had taught her.

Leo sighed and Rina knew she had won. _'Thank you Mikey!'_

"Fine…" Leo gave in.

"Alright dudes!" Rina whooped.

Rina was so excited it made her heart burst with joy!

Rina followed the turtles up the fire escape of the nearest building and they helped her up.

"Come on Rina!" Mikey said, "We'll show you around the city!"

"Ok." But she wasn't quite sure she was ok when Rina saw the turtles jumping from building to building!

Rina stopped at the edge of the building and looked down. 'It's an awfully long fall if I miss.' Rina thought. She wasn't afraid of heights but she was afraid of missing the long jump across.

"Hey Rina!" Raph had noticed Rina's hesitation, "What's wrong? Are you too chicken?" Raph started making chicken noises as Rina backed away from the edge.

"Guys! What if I miss?" Rina panted fearfully.

"It's ok. Just jump." Donnie reassured, "If you fall we'll catch you."

"Ok…" she had to trust Don.

Rina ran and leaped high into the air. Rina laughed as she jumped over the turtles and landed safely in the building.

"That was fun!" Rina jumped in the air and started going ahead of the turtles.

"Rina wait up!" Mikey whooped.

"Hahaha! Can't catch me Mikestar!" Rina called.

"Oh yes I can!" Mikey ran and jumped in place next to Rina and they ran side by side, far ahead of the others.

"I haven't had this much fun in forever!" Rina laughed.

"Guys look out!" But Rina and Mikey weren't listening until an arrow flew in front of them. They came to a halt and looked up to see Foot ninjas outlining the sky.

"Uh oh." Mikey said.

The ninjas attacked and it was Mikey and Rina against like fifty Foot ninjas since the other three were far behind them.

Rina whipped out her Kusarigama and Mikey got out his nunchucks.

"Mikey…" I warned.

"It's ok Rina."

Mikey took out ninja after ninja while Rina was up against ten Foot ninjas! She was having trouble, after all she only just started her ninja training.

"Look there's another turtle now." One of them said.

"Yeah the boss said there would be."

"Get out of here!" Rina roared as she battled, "You know you can't win!"

The ninjas fought hard and she hadn't realized that the other turtles had joined the fight.

"Hey Rina!" Raph yelled as he jumped in next to her, "Need some help?"

"I'm doing just fine but I'll let you join in." Rina responded.

"As if." Raph rolled his eyes as he took out three ninjas. That's when Rina saw the gun.

"Raph look out!" Rina screeched but Raph was too late.

The gun shot out a needle and it hit Raph. Raph screeched in pain and Rina wondered what was in the needle that hurt him so much.

"Raph!" Rina screamed as he was hit a few more times. Raph collapsed on the ground and moaned in pain.

Rina watched as the rest of the turtles went down one by one. They were too outnumbered. Then Rina suddenly felt anger bubbling inside of her. She narrowed her eyes as she began to feel strong and tireless.

"NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS!" Rina yelled as she leapt at the ninjas. Rina knocked out ninja after ninja. She was well aware of her friends watching her in surprise. Then she cornered two ninjas and raised her blade.

Then Rina felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around calming down when she saw Leo.

"Remember Rina, ninja honor." Leo told her. Rina nodded in understanding and put her weapon away, allowing the two to escape.

"Woah dudette, I didn't know you had it in ya!" Mikey said walking up to her, "Usually only Raph gets that angry!"

"Thanks Rina." Donnie said, "You really saved us."

Rina looked to Leo and he nodded, "You battled well." He said before looking around. "Where's Raph?"

Rina heard Mikey gasp and looked around to see a very still Raphael leaning against a pipe.

"Raph!" Rina ran to his side and held his head in her lap, "Oh Raph, I'm so sorry!"

"Let me check him." Donnie came running up to Rina and Raph.

"He's alive." Donnie confirmed, "Leo we need to get him back to the lair.

Leo picked up Raph and Mikey and Donnie followed him home. Rina picked up one of the needles and sprinted after them.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7**

**-Training**

"Will he be ok?"

"Yes he'll be fine, he didn't take one hit during the fight except for those needles."

"Well Raph has always been the tough one around here."

"Yeah that's for sure!"

"But I'm worried about Rina. After her rage attack she seemed kinda slow. And she seemed a bit stiff."

"What's wrong with Rina?" Raph asked sitting up in the bed he was in.

"You're awake Raph!" Donnie said with a smile, "How do you feel?"

"A bit sore. What happened?" Raph couldn't remember anything after the fight started.

"Rina said that you were hit by some needles that shot great pain through you, knocking you unconcious." Leo explained.

Raph nodded, "So what's wrong with Rina?"

"I don't know…" Donnie sounded unsure, "I haven't had a chance to check her yet."

At that moment the door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang, and Rina came bursting in, "Is Raph ok?" She looked straight at him, "Raph you're ok!"

Rina limped over to Raph and she sighed in relief.

"W-what's wrong Rina?" Raph hugged her.

Rina looked up at him teary eyed, "I thought we were gonna lose you. I thought you were gone." Rina sniffed, "I don't know what I'd if I'd lost you guys. You're like family to me."

Raph smiled at Rina and looked at his brothers, they were smiling at her too.

"Now Rina, were you injured in the fight?" Donnie asked walking over to her.

"Doesn't matter as long as you guys are ok." Rina sighed.

"Oh yes it does. Come sit here." Donnie pointed to the infirmary table.

Rina sighed as she clearly limped heavely over to the lab table. Donnie started checking her over and she winced as he touched her left leg.

"Does your leg hurt?" Donnie asked.

"Just a little." But as Don inspected her leg more closely, Rina gasped in pain and she clutched her leg.

"Definetly sprained. Rina why didn't you tell us?" Donnie looked concerned.

"I didn't want you to be distracted from Raph." She panted.

"Well in the future please tell us."

"Ok Docter Don." Rina smiled weakly.

Raph began to feel tired and he layed back down and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>After a whole boring three weeks Rina was finally allowed to train again. Her leg had healed and Raph had recovered nicely. Rina was in the middle of a sparing match with Leo.<p>

"Come on Leo! That all you got?" Rina teased as Leo swung his swords at her.

"Better watch it Rina. Getting over confident can do this to you!" Leo grunted as he rolled and hit her in the stomach with the handle of his Katanas.

Rina hit the floor and clutched her stomach, "I see your point!" Rina gagged.

"Yame!" Splinter said. The five turtles neeled respectfully in front of Splinter and bowed.

"Very good my children." Splinter said, "Training is over for today."

They got up and walked out of the dojo.

Rina walked over to Mikey and elbowed him in the arm, "Hey Mikey. You wanna do somethin' fun?" She snickered.

Mikey turned and smirked at her, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Let's prank Raph!" Rina offered, holding up a water balloon filled with pink paint and glitter.

"Sounds daring. You know just how to party sister! Let's do it!" The two took off and they waited in the shadows for Raph to come, each with a pink paint and glitter water balloon.

He soon walked out of the kitchen and they made their move. The hot-head didn't even have time to react until he was covered from head to toe in pink paint and glitter.

"MIKEY!" Raph raged.

Mikey ran and Rina followed, "Hey, it was her idea Raphie boy!" Mikey squealed.

"Rina!" Raph took off after them, moving at an impresive speed. He targeted Rina.

"Mikey! Help!" She squeaked in mock panic.

"I'll save you Rina!" Mikey doubled back and tackled his older brother to the ground. Rina made a U turn and jumped on Raph.

"Get off you two!" Raph grunted, "You're heavy!" They just laughed and started to tickle him, to which he started gasping and he laughed. Rina felt so happy. She had four caring and loving brothers and a loving father. If she were still human, she would most likely be dead by now. As she tackled her brother she felt tears of joy spring to her eyes. She stopped tackling and hugged her two brothers as she laughed with joy.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rina decided to see what her science loving brother was up to. She walked into the lab and was welcomed by a scene she loved to see. Donnie was yet again working on another project. She too loved science and inventing stuff.<p>

"Hey D. how's it goin'?" she asked.

"Pretty good." he answered without looking up.

"Hey Donnie? Do you mind if I try a hand at inventin' somethin'?" She asked nervously. She wanted to make sure that it was alright with him that she started messing around in his lab.

"Sure Rina. Just be careful." He warned, pointing to an area she could begin working at, "And next time, you don't have to ask."

"But Mikey asks." Rina said as she began to gather the things she would need to begin working.

Donnie rolled his eyes at Rina, "Yeah but Mikey always touches things that he's not supposed to touch. Like one time he put retro mutagen on his face thinking it would make him super cool. By morning he had zits all over his head and we of course had to save him from blowing up."

Rina giggled. She could only imagine Mikey covered in zits, "Yeah, I see your point."

It soon got quite in the lab as the two turtles concentrated on their experiments. Soon Rina developed something that looked like a ninja smoke bomb.

"I got it!" She shouted, braking the silence. Donnie nearly jumped out of his shell.

"What? What did you do?" Donnie left his project and went over to Rina, "It looks like a ninja smoke bomb."

"I have created a content that will make a living thing forget what happened in the past five minutes! Now I just need a test subject!" She told Don.

They looked at each other with smirks, "Raph." They said in unison.

Rina carried her 'amnesia bomb' out of the lab and hid it bahind her back.

"Hey Mikey." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Mikey kept his voice down following her lead.

"I need you to pull the ultimate prank on Raph." Rina giggled.

"Why?" He cocked his head.

"You'll see." She hissed.

Mikey walked over to Raph and threw multiple water balloons on his head. Mikey retreated quickly and by instructions, Donnie, Mikey, and Rina pretended to sleep on the couch. As a soaking Raphael stomped over Rina whipped out her bomb and threw it at Raph and pretended to sleep once again.

As soon as the bomb hit him he immediatly forgot everything that happened to him in the last five minutes. Then he felt himself dripping wet, "Why am I wet?" Raph thought out loud.

Suddenly Rina burst out laughing, "It worked!" She yelled as Leo walked out of the dojo to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Rina took a shuddering breath, "I have created the Amnesia Bomb and I tested it on Raph."

"What do you mean?" Raph growled.

"I made a sort of ninja smoke bomb that makes you forget what happened in the last five minutes. I had Mikey soak you and I threw the bomb!" She laughed, "It was a success!"

As the realization hit Raph he raored and tackled Mikey to the ground.

"Hey!" Mikey protested as he was squashed under Raph, "At least it wasn't filled with pink paint and glitter this time!"

Rina just laughed at the sight.

Now they wouldn't have to worry if a person accidentally saw them.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8**

**-Happy Memories**

The sweet smell of pancakes woke her up. She felt the soft and smooth cushions under and could hear the now familiar sounds of Mikey cooking in the kitchen. Rina sat up in bed and licked her lips. It had been five moths sonce she became a mutant turtle. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a mutant turtle with a pink bandana on her face. Knee and elbow pads on, and white tape wrapped around her three fingers, wrist, and feet. She smiled at herself. She liked her appearence. There was a time when she didn't look like this but she had left those memories behind. As far as Rina was concerned she was no longer Rinalpha A. Cloudill but Hamato Rinalpha, a mutant turtle who lived in the sewers with her mutant brothers and father, training in the art of Ninjutsu.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rina grabbed her Kusarigama and bolted out of the dark room. She jumped into the kitchen and in front of Mikey who screamed and jumped three feet in the air. Rina giggled and steadied Mikey.

"Got you!" She laughed and poked Mikey on the nose.

He smiled and laughed too, "I guess you did! You up for pancakes this morning?"

Rina jumped with excitement, "You know it!"

Rina soon had fluffy pancakes placed in front of her with maple syrup pouring over the mountain of fluffy delicousness. She dug in with Mikey and they joked around and made each other laugh. Once every so often Mikey would start coughing because of laughing too much which of course caused Rina to fall out of her chair.

"And-and one time, I painted Raph's door with flowers and unicorns!" Mikey laughed. That got Rina laughing hysterically and she fell over backwards and clutched her stomach, writhing on the floor and gasping for breath. That's when Raph walked in.

"Uh, what's up with her?" Raph asked, scratching his head.

Mikey smiled and looked up at the red banded turtle, "I was just telling her about the time I painted your door with flowers and unicorns."

Rina had gotten over her episode and saw Raph's expression change to an angry one, "Hey, now that you mention it, I never did get revenge on you for that!"

Mikey blinked and looked paniced at Raph's statement, "Oh well, look at the time! I gotta go... er, topside. Yeah! See ya!" Miey tried to run away but Raph tackled him to the ground, setting Rina off on her laughing fit again. Tears sprung to her eyes because of her laughing too hard.

"Rina? What's wrong?" Rina looked up to see Leo standing over her, concern showing in his blue eyes.

"Leo! Help me! Raph and Mikey are gonna be the death of me!" She shouted, cluching her stomach again. Then suddenly mischief sparked in his eyes.

"Oh really now? Well I can certainly help you." Leo leaned, slipped on his ninja claws, and began to tickle the sides of Rina's shell.

"No! Leo! Stop!" Rina gasped and continued to laugh. Rina concentrated and managed to throw Leo off and she launched herself at him. Now she was on top and lightly smacking him on the head.

"Ow! Ow!" He yelped and wrestled Rina to the ground.

"Grrrrr!" Rina growled and she lept at him again, causing them to to roll right into Raph and Mikey's skirmish. When they finally broke away from each other they were all panting for breath and laying on the floor.

"Well... I'd say... that that was a... great work out... for today..." Rina panted.

"You... said it..." Mikey chuckled.

"Hey! Did I miss something?" Rina loked up and saw Donnie entering the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

"Booyakasha!" Rina and Mikey yelled in unison and each threw a water balloon at Don's face.

They looked at each other as the water balloons hit their target, "Dudette... we are like in one mind!" Mikey said dramaticaly, "This is too much to process!"

Leo stared blankly at the two young sixteen year olds, "Where do these balloons come from?!" He yelled.

Suddenly Donnie surged forward and waved his bo staff around.

"Think fast Mikey!" Rina shouted and grabbed Mikey's ankles, flipping him over. Mikey landed perfectly behind Don and stuck out his tounge.

"Dr. Prankenstein for the win!" He took off running with Donnie close behind him.

"My children." Rina turned around to see Master Splinter and she bowed in respect.

"Master Splinter." She addressed.

"It is time for our daily training session." Master Splinter walked towards the dojo with the five mutant turtles right behind him.

"We will perform a kata. Flip over your opponent and knock them off balance." Master Splinter said.

Rina groaned. She still hadn't been able to perform a back flip or front flip. Rina paired up Donnie, Raph with Mikey, and Leo with Master Splinter.

"Hajime!" Master Splinter yelled.

"You ready Rina?" Donnie asked with a slight smirk.

Rina got into a defensive posistion and shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Rina took a deep breath and jumped in the air over Donnie. She tried to flip forward but as usual it didn't work. She yelped as she landed on her shell with her legs in the air.

"Rina!" Donnie exclaimed, rushing to help her, "Are you ok?"

Rina opened her eyes and gave a frustrated huff, "Why can't I do a simple flip?! That was so embarassing!" She blushed as Donnie helped her up.

"You'll get it. Don't worry." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks Don."

"Yame!" The turtles got into a line and Master Splinter stood before them, "Good. Although Rinalpha, you might want to work harder on your backflip."

Rina blushed even more, "Hai Sensei." She said.

"Now, time for some sparing with weapons. Leonardo is with Donatello, Michelangelo is with me, and Raphael with Rinalpha." Rina gulped. Raph was a hard opponent, that was for sure.

"Great, I mess a up a simple backflip and now I get my shell kicked by Raph." She complained.

Raph smirked, "Don't worry, I won't pummel you... yet."

"Yeah, that's really reassuring Rapt." Rina rolled her eyes.

"Hajime!"

Rina decided to strike first. She let out a battle cry and whipped out her Kusarigama.

She held the handle of the blade and twirled the chain dangerously with her other hand. Raph rushed forward and blocked her attack. Rina dodged a roundhouse kick and threw a punch that he caught effortlessly. Rina's eyes widened and Raph threw her over his shoulder. She caught herself and swept her leg underneath Raph. He fell to the floor and let go of Rina. She ran over to her weapon and picked it up. She whipped around in time to see a Sai hurteling towards her. She ducked and the Sai hit the opposite wall, just barely missing Leo.

"Watch it Raph!" He called from his sparring with Donnie.

Rina surged forward and jumped to the side at the last second, delivering a punch to Raph's side sending him away a few feet. Without thinking Rina ran forward amd jumped over Raph. She fliped forward and knocked him off balance. Raph fell to the floor but grabbed Rina's arm. As he fell, he threw Rina right into Leo, knocking them both to the floor.

Rina coughed as the wind was knocked out of her, "Good one Raph..." She gasped.

"Yame!" Master Splinter ordered.

Ribald slowly got to her feet and helped Donnie up.

"Very good Rinalpha." Master Splinter congradulated.

Rina looked at him in surprise, "What do you mea Sensei? Raph won."

"Yes but you managed a front flip Rinalpha." Master Splinter explained.

Rina's eyes went wide, "I did..." She whispered, and then smiled.

"Wooohooo! I did it! Now no one will beat me!" She fist pumped the air.

"On that note, practice is over." Master Splinter began to walk to the kitchen.

Rina frowned, "So soon Sensei? I could do this all day!" She exclaimed.

Master Splinter chuckled, "I know Rinalpha but today's practice is over."

Rina sighed, "Hai Sensei." She followed him and his sons to the kitchen. By the time she got there, they were gone and the lights were off.

"Guys? What's going on?"

"Surprise!" Rina jumped backwards as her foster family jumped in front of her, holding a banner in front of them that said _'Happy B-day Rina!'_

Rina stared in shock until she remembered what day it was today, then she smiled, "Guys, I can't believe you remembered!" She rushedover to tehm and hugged them, "Thank you so much!"

"Ahhh, no problem knucklehead." Raph gave her a slight noggie and she laughed.

"We have something for you Rinalpha." Master Splinter held out a small box.

"Oh guys, you didn't have to-"

"Just open it." Raph growled playfully.

Rina chuckled and slowly opened the box. Inside was a book. Rina took it out and placed it on he counter. She slowly opened it and gasped. Inside were pictures. Pictures of her and her new family. The first one showed when she got her mask and her weapon. The next showed the time they had a big water balloon fight. The next one was when Rina blew something up in Donnie's lab. Rina chuckled when she saw the caption and next picture. It showed Do ie blowing something up too and it said _'Donnie's match.'_

Rina flipped through the rest of the book and when it was closed she wiped away a tear. After her parents had died, she thought she would forever be alone. But now Rina saw that she would never be alone again.

Rina hugged the book close and looked at her friends. It was then she realized that they weren't just friends and they didn't just seem like family to her. They _were _family. These four turtles were her brothers and this rat was her father.

She pulled them into a hug and sighed, "Thanks guys. I now realize that your not just my friends. Your my brothers and father. Thank you for helping me see that I'm not alone."

They hugged her back and Rina smiled.

"We're glad you're our family too Rina." Mikey said.

They set up a camera and took one more family picture for Rina's new album. After that they had cake and had a real party.

"The truly is the best day ever!" Rina whooped as they danced and played games.

* * *

><p><strong>That was really fluffy. Next chapter will be some action. I don't like too much fluffiness but I felt I had to write this. Sorry for taking so long to upload but other stories have needed my attention. :) Please reveiw!<strong>


	9. AN

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry for all of you who are reading this story but I have some news. I will be abandoning this story until further notice. I haven't gotten any reveiws and I kind f got board with it. Sorry guys. If you want me to continue, tell me._

**-Kat :)**


End file.
